Hielo VS Fuego
by Stephy- Lollypop
Summary: Un año había pasado desde que Ed se fue, y Bella acepta algo con Jacob,¿Que pasará cuando Jake se tenga que ir dejando a Bella ante el regreso de Ed?una batalla del corazón para elegir a uno. Drama, Romance y un poco de humor mezclados. mi primer fic  :D


**Disclaimer: La saga de Twilight (Crepúsculo) es de Stephenie Meyer... Ni Edward ni Jacob son míos (por desgracia -.-')... Solo la trama es mía (producto de una noche de insomnio y mi loca mente (: .**

**Summary: Un año había pasado desde que Edward se fue, y Bella acepta algo con Jacob,¿Que pasará cuando Jake se tenga que ir dejando a Bella ante el regreso de Ed?una batalla del corazón para elegir a uno. Drama, Romance y un poco de humor mezclados. mi primer fic :D ( no sean duras, se aceptan reviews... me encantaría que me dejasen sus criticas tanto buenas como malas. (: les dejo mi nueva historia nos vemos abajo (;**

Cap 1

Sorpresa

Bella POV

Dicen que la mejor forma de sanar es seguir adelante con tu vida, darle duro y no dejarte derrumbar por lo sucedido…Trataba de llevar mi vida hacia adelante y siempre pensando que las cosas pasan siempre por una razón ¿ pero a quien engañaba? ni yo misma me lo creía, y como se podía decir una mentira si no se lo creía uno primero. ¿Como podría avanzar y superar dejar todo atrás? ... Olvidar todo lo que había pasado con el, todos esos pocos pero bellos momentos? desde el día en que el se fue mi vida no tenia un rumbo estable , desde ese día en el cual pronuncio esas palabras tan dolorosas , recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer _ese día…'' será como si nunca hubiera existido''_... desde que ellos se fueron y se llevaron todo con ellos , ¿que mas podría importar en mi insignificante vida ? pero todavía muy en el fondo había una razón que por lo menos me hacia sentir un poco mejor.. Jacob Black.

Debían ser como las 9 y 30 de la mañana, me levante aun dormida y muy despeinada... decidí ir al baño y darme una ducha con agua caliente antes de bajar a desayunar... Cuando baje no había nadie en la casa, supuse que Charlie debería haberse ido a pescar. Tenía demasiada pereza así que solo me aliste un plato de cereal y me fui a sentar a la mesa.

Me puse a pensar en que haría hoy pues era Sábado, la tarde estaba soleada y no tenía que ir a trabajar. De pronto algo vino a mi mente y me di cuenta _el día_ que era... Había pasado un año ya desde que el se había ido, comenzaron a bajar pequeñas lagrimas por mis mejillas... recordando el doloroso pasado que se estaba convirtiendo tortuosamente en mi presente… lo único que quería era irme de nuevo a la cama ... deje los platos ahí ya que se me quito el apetito y comencé a subir las escaleras.

- _ting don_- se oyó el timbre y fui a la puerta para atender no tenia muchos ánimos así que fui lo más lento posible arrastrando mis pies por la suave alfombra que tenía bajo mis pies.-

Cuando abrí la puerta para mi sorpresa me puse muy feliz de ver quien era... - Jacob! - grite.

- Hola hermosa!- me dijo... con una sonrisa tan hermosa que pudo iluminar un poco mi animo.

- Hola... –sonreí haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo-.

- Vine porque te tengo una sorpresa-

-Ah si? que es?

- Tu solo ven conmigo.

No tenia muchas ganas de salir pero no quería ser grosera con el, después de todo lo que el me había soportado y acompañado (eso sin mencionar que le había tocado tragarse mis largas horas de llanto y después mi estado de muerte en vida). Fuimos a su carro... me senté en el asiento del copiloto y el comenzó a conducir. Ninguno de nosotros dijo una sola palabra hasta que llegamos... cuando levante mi cabeza para ver adonde estábamos, era todo muy hermoso, era una finca muy amplia y había un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores de muchos colores, una fuente y unas bancas , incluso había un columpio. Me quede muy sorprendida... Jacob se bajo del carro y me abrió la puerta (gesto raro en el).

- Te gusta?- Pregunto un poco inseguro que se marcaba evidentemente en los ojos.

- Claro que si, es hermoso! - Dije con una sonrisa sincera... había pasado mucho tiempo desde que una sonrisa había sido tan real!

Me baje del carro y entramos a la finca... era una casa pequeña pero tenia un ambiente muy rustico... agradable e incluso un poco romántico, lo cual me hizo dudar un poco si debía continuar.. Debido a sus intentos de ligues en el pasado.

Jacob POV

-Bella? - la llame para que saliera de la casita quería mostrarle la verdadera _ razón_ de todo esto.

- Ya voy- dijo, su hermosa voz me hizo sonreír como un tonto.

-Salió de la casa y la mire de forma muy pensativa creo que ella lo noto por que me miro en busca de una señal-

-tapate los ojos- le dije... después de que lo hizo la lleve hacia un hermoso lago que quedaba detrás de la casa... habían muchos arboles y muchas flores... ya tenia todo preparado.

-Ya puedes ver - le dije enseñándole el lugar y el picnic que íbamos a tener... había preparado unas frutas, unas hamburguesas, refrescos y queque de chocolate.

-Se quedo muda- Y... que piensas?-le dije un poco nervioso...

- Esta precioso... gracias- dijo ruborizándose, y sonriendo a la misma vez.

Nos sentamos en la sabana y en pasto después de haber terminado toda la comida, la lleve a una banca que había a la orilla del lago... creo que ella estaba muy feliz porque no dejaba de sonreír... me hacia feliz el verla sonreír porque había pasado tantos meses sola... deprimida e incluso sin vida... pero volví a la realidad, nos sentamos y comenzamos a hablar de cosas sin importancia como de la escuela y demás. Se estaba comenzando a nublar un poco así que decidí proseguir antes de que se estropeara todo.

- Bella - le dije, ella me volvió a ver , estaba muy nervioso por lo que lo tome con mucha calma.

- Tu sabes que mis sentimientos por ti van un poco mas allá de una amistad (como si no fuera obvio-pensé para mi mismo)... Desde el primer día en que te vi, sentí un interés especial por ti- ella trato de hablar pero no se lo permití- siento que eres la mujer mas perfecta que hay y la verdad ya no puedo seguir ocultando lo que siento.. No se si sientes lo mismo que yo pero esto me esta matando y tengo que decírtelo... Te amo bella quiero que tengamos algo juntos... Y si no te sientes preparada yo entiendo y puedes contar con todo el tiempo que necesites...

- Bella quieres ser mi novia?- espere ansioso su respuesta ...

* * *

**hola les gustó? (sean sinceros por fa) gracias si se tomaron la molestia de leer este cap! les gustaría ver mas? quieren que lo siga? solo tienen que dejarme un review... se que es muy corto pero prometo que el próximo será mas largo si les gusta este... acepto todo tipo de criticas... muchas gracias saludos ...**

**stephy ( nos leemos pronto ) **


End file.
